


О супергероях

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, yzarga



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzarga/pseuds/yzarga





	О супергероях

— Пап... а у тебя завтра выходной? — спросил сын у Лайонелла. Получил в ответ утвердительный кивок и вопросительный взгляд, но продолжать не стал. Тоскливо улыбнулся и без энтузиазма полил кетчупом картошку фри, которую обожал до беспамятства. Фаско с трудом удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.  
Ли наворачивал круги вокруг отца с понедельника, и пицца с беконом в честь окончания рабочей недели не лезла в горло. Неуверенные взгляды сына, попытки начать разговор с «знаешь, пап, я тут подумал», которые заканчивались долгой паузой и переходом на бейсбол, — всё это вызывало у Фаско вполне предсказуемую профессиональную паранойю. Тринадцатилетний мальчишка, отец которого всё время пропадает на работе, мог вляпаться в какие угодно неприятности.  
Фаско с трудом проглотил недопережеванный кусок, наскоро запил кофе и ободряюще улыбнулся:  
— Выкладывай, что там у тебя случилось.  
Ли нервно заёрзал на стуле и, пряча глаза, пробурчал скороговоркой:  
— Двайпойдёмвкно.  
— Чего? — Лайонелл не то что не понял слов, скорее удивился, почему сын так долго собирался с нормальной, в общем-то, просьбой.  
— Новый Бэтмен вышел, — сказал сын уже внятнее. — Пойдем? Пожалуйста? Все разъехались, мне совсем не с кем.  
И обречённо вздохнул. Ответ он знал заранее.  
Фаско чуть не вздохнул следом. Истории о супергероях, будь то Человек-Паук, Супермен или пресловутый Бэтмен, он не переносил на дух. Покупая сыну комиксы или слыша пафосные монологи в мультиках, которые тот смотрел, с трудом сдерживал циничные комментарии, если уж недовольную гримасу скрыть никакими силами не удавалось. На все супергеройские фильмы он с радостью отпускал сына с его друзьями, с классом или роднёй. Лишь бы самому не выслушивать бесконечно повторяющийся из фильма в фильм бред о спасении всего и вся, что попадется под руку, бескорыстном служении и долге неизвестно перед кем.  
— Ли, ты же знаешь... — начал он.  
И замолчал. Самый главный аргумент — супергероев не бывает — уж пару лет как утратил силу. Какая разница, один супергерой или двое сумасшедших типов? Если не увидел бы сам, не попал бы в оборот к этим альтруистам-авантюристам, в жизни бы не поверил, что такие существуют.  
Сын смотрел исподлобья, знал: папа опять примется толковать о разнице между фантазиями и реальностью и о том, что надеяться нужно в первую очередь на себя. Ну и на самых близких.  
Тут Фаско весело хмыкнул, посмотрел на Ли и залихватски подмигнул:  
— А пошли! Поглядим, что там ещё придумает Брюс Уэйн, чтобы всех спасти.  
На немой вопрос сына (после радостного вопля и клятвенного обещания неделю мыть посуду) он, приступая к десерту — огромному шоколадному кексу — рассеянно пояснил:  
— Знаешь, я понял, все эти бэтмены — такие... необыкновенные личности, — «шизанутые самоубийцы» Лайонелл благоразумно пропустил, — но что-то в них есть.


End file.
